


daddy's boy

by Anonymous



Series: Charles, Oliver, and Percy [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Original Percival Graves, Daddy Kink, M/M, Size Kink, Submissive Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: written for fantastic-beasts-smut





	

Percival had done this so many times, but every time he ascended those stairs he felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart hammer a little faster. He wasn’t scared; he was never scared, but the thrill of submission and fear of vulnerability had never worn off. Percival reached the top of the stairs and stilled. He took a deep breath and knocked softly. Silence, and then a deep voice. 

“Come in” The voice said, low and rough and everything Percy loved. 

Percival pushed the door open and stepped into the room. The room was lit softly, the way Percival needed it after a long week of work. A man, taller and bigger than Percival in every aspect, sat in the chair in the corner, legs spread wide. Percival sighed in relief at the sight of the man and walked over. 

“Hello, Oliver” He said quietly. 

“Hello, Percival. It’s been too long, my boy” Oliver said quietly. 

“I’m sorry” Percival mumbled. He felt a twist of shame in the pit of his stomach; he’d been completely consumed by work after Grindelwald and he had been too afraid to see Oliver again. Thankfully, Grindelwald had never gone to see Oliver with Percival’s face, but Percival still felt apprehensive about resuming his encounters. 

“No matter. You’re here now” Oliver rose to his feet and pulled Percival into a hug. Percival fell into the embrace, nuzzling Oliver’ chest. “That’s my sweet boy. Now, what do you say?”

“Thank you, d...daddy” Percival said quietly, stuttering a little. The word seemed foreign in his mouth; it’d been so long since he’d seen Oliver and Percival was scared he’d forget how to act with him. But everything was falling into place; his head felt fuzzy and warm as he slipped into subspace, and he was now single mindedly focused on Oliver. His daddy. 

“Good boy” Oliver murmured, petting Percival’s hair. “Now, what do you want tonight?” Percival chewed his lip nervously and didn’t answer, still clinging tightly to Oliver. Oliver took hold of Percival’s jaw and held it in a strong grip as he forced eye contact. “Percival, tell daddy what you need” He said firmly. 

“Take me down. Please. I need you to take me down. I’m so tired” Percival babbled. “I want to forget, please make me forget.”

Oliver took hold of Percival’s face and gently stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Shh, ok. I’ll take you down, my boy. You want rough?”

Percy bit his lip. “I- I don’t know. N-not too rough, but I need you to throw me around a bit. Manhandle me. But… um, no hitting. Please don’t hit me” He whispered. He was almost completely in his subspace. Gone was the strong, dominant and insistent Percival Graves that ran Magical Security, and here was the submissive, nervous, trembling boy that needed to be ordered and handled by a bigger, stronger man. 

Oliver hushed Percival gently, trying to comfort his boy as best he could. Oliver only knew the bare details about what had happened to Percival, only what had been reported in the newspaper, but it was obvious that Percival was nervous about submitting again no matter how hard he clearly needed it. “Ok, Percival. It’s ok, no hitting or slapping. Is spanking ok?” Oliver asked, stroking Percival’s hair to soothe him. 

Percival nodded eagerly. “Uh huh. Um, I’m sorry, yes please daddy. Spanking is good,” Percival said, leaning into Oliver’ touch. 

Oliver smiled. “Ok baby. Remember your safeword?” He said. 

“Lumos” Percival repeated, and the lights in the room all illuminated. Percival whimpered at the brightness, and Oliver dimmed the lights again.

“Good lad” Oliver said, and then his demeanour changed from gentle, to firm and dominating as he took hold of Percival and pushed him onto his knees. Percival dropped eagerly, relishing the way his knees hit onto the floor. He watched, eyes hungry, as Oliver started to unbutton his trousers. “You’re gonna be good for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes daddy” Percival breathed. 

Oliver gave a small smile, and then fisted a hand in Percival’s hair, pulling it hard. He unbuttoned his trousers with his other hand and pulled out his soft cock. Percival’s eyes lit up and he looked up at Oliver eagerly. Oliver nodded, and Percival surged forward and kissed and licked at Oliver’ cock. Oliver groaned, hardening quickly. His boy was always so good for him. 

“That’s it, baby. Such a good boy for daddy” Oliver moaned. 

Percival wriggled happily at the praise, sucking on Oliver’ hard cock. He’d missed this so much; the ache of his knees on the floor, the tight grip of Oliver’ hand in his hair, and the taste of his daddy’s big thick cock in his mouth and the heavy weight of it in his throat. He swallowed further, gagging a little as his nose brushed Oliver’s stomach. Oliver thrusted and Percival gagged again and saliva dripped from his chin. Oliver felt his stomach tighten, and pulled Percival off his cock. As much as he was enjoying this, he really did want to fuck his boy. 

“Daddy?” Percival asked, precum hanging off his reddened lips. 

Oliver shushed him again and pulled Percival up and into his arms. Percival automatically wrapped his legs around Oliver’s waist and hid his face in Oliver’ neck. Oliver laughed at the shyness of his boy, and kissed and sucked at his neck. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, baby” Oliver growled, biting down on Percival’s shoulder. “You want that?”

“Yes, daddy” Percival panted. He tried to grind against Oliver’s chest, his cock hard and starting to leak. “Fuck me daddy. I need your cock, I need you to use me, use my hole. Please daddy.”

“Dirty boy” Oliver growled, throwing Percival onto the bed and kneeling over him. He ripped off Percival’s shirt, throwing it onto the floor, and roughly yanked down Percival’s trousers and underwear. “You’re such a filthy little boy, aren’t you Percival?”

Percival whimpered and nodded, blushing hard at Oliver’s words. He craved this; being simultaneously degraded and treated like he was made of gold. And Oliver always knew how to strike the perfect balance of harsh words and gentle touches. Oliver growled and bit down on Percival’s neck, sucking as hard as he could to mark his boy up, make him know he was owned. 

“Ah, daddy, please” Percival moaned, digging his fingernails into Oliver’s back through his shirt. He adored the power exchange of him being naked whilst Oliver was clothed. It made him feel both degraded and very special, like he was the only one that Oliver wanted to see. “Please, would you…?”

Oliver finished sucking the hickey onto Percival’s neck, licking at the mark. “My precious boy. All mine. Daddy’s little boy. You want daddy’s cock, baby?”

“I do, I do, daddy!” Percival gasped, trying to buck his hips up. He was hard as hell, almost painfully, and his cock was leaking onto Oliver’ trousers. “Daddy, please, fuck me daddy. I-no-one’s touched me in so long, I really need you, daddy.”

“Shh, baby, daddy’s here” Oliver said, gently stroking a tear off of Percival’s cheek. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you so good, just hang on.”

Oliver sat up, kneeling over Percival, and stripped himself of his suit jacket, waistcoat, and shirt. Now shirtless, he leant back over Percival and kissed him softly. Percival whimpered and went to touch Oliver’s chest but his wrists were pinned to the bed again. 

“No touching, not yet baby” Oliver said firmly, his voice rough and absolute. “Soon, but daddy needs you to be patient, hey?”

Oliver palmed Percival’s cock again and stroked lightly. Percival whimpered and tried to fuck into the fist, tears leaking out of his eyes. Oliver kissed Percival’s tears away and grasped his cock a little tighter, thumbing over the head. 

“Daddy, I  _ need… _ please, kiss me?” Percival asked needily but shyly, turning red and nuzzling into Oliver’ neck. 

Oliver cooed at his boy’s shyness and kissed him, gently and closed mouth. Percival kissed back and gently pressed his tough at Oliver’ lips. Oliver chuckled and reciprocated, slipping his tongue inside Percival’s mouth. “Good boy” He murmured between kisses. “Daddy’s gonna get you ready for his cock now.”

Percival moaned, and Oliver grinned hungrily. He quickly summoned the lube from the bathroom; he could prep Percy with wandless magic of course, but he prefered the no-maj way. It drew it out longer and by the time he was ready, Percival would be crying and his cock would be leaking a small puddle on his stomach. 

Oliver uncapped the lubrication and spread some over two fingers on his right hand. “Ok, Perc, turn over for daddy. And no grinding on the bed or you won’t get to come tonight” He growled. 

Percival obeyed, turning over and stilling his hips. Oliver smirked and with his left hand he smacked Percival’s ass hard and squeezed it tight. Percival whimpered, lifting his hips. “More daddy” He begged. “Need it, please.”

“Is that what my boy wants? A spanking from his daddy?” Oliver said, and smacked Percival again, leaving a red handprint behind. He kept going, five more strikes on each cheek turning Percival’s ass bright red. 

“Daddy, I’m gonna…” Percival gasped after the ten smacks. “Please, I’m gonna…”

Oliver withdrew his hand immediately, leaving Percival whining. “No, you don’t get to come until daddy says so. I think my boy needs something to stop him coming too early.” Oliver conjured a cock ring and clipped it on Percival. “There we are, good boy. No coming until daddy says.”

Oliver then roughly shoved Percival flat on his stomach again and pushed a finger into his hole. Percival yelped and tried to thrust upwards but he was held down by Oliver’ strong hand on the small of his back. “Daddy, please, more” Percival gasped. “I need your big fingers, daddy, please, I  _ need… _ ”

“I know baby, I know what my greedy little slut wants” Oliver growled, pushing the finger in up to the knuckle and then adding a second. His fingers were thick and callused, and able to stretch Percival’s hole wide open. It’d been so long since Percival had been fucked and he was tighter than usual so Oliver’ fingers stretched him more than ever. “Oh baby, you’re so tight. Have you been saving yourself for me?” Oliver moaned, pushing his fingers deep and brushing Percival’s prostate. 

“Yes daddy, just for you” Percival moaned, his cock leaking more precum as Oliver reached his prostate. “More please, daddy!” 

Oliver laughed at his needy boy, but happily added another finger, stretching Percival wide. Fingers were never enough considering the size of Oliver’s cock, but he'd rather die than hurt his special boy by not prepping him properly. 

Deciding he was properly prepped, Oliver roughly flipped Percival onto his back and plunged all four fingers back into his wet hole. Percival screamed in pleasure, grabbing at Oliver's shoulders. 

“Daddy! Oh, daddy, please!” Percy moaned. “I need more, it's not enough,  _ please daddy. _ ”

“Shh” Oliver whispered, pulling his fingers out and unbuttoning his pants and throwing them onto the ground. “You'll get daddy's cock in just a second, you insatiable boy.” 

“Now daddy, please!” Percival sobbed. His cock was painfully hard, pulsing around the metal ring. 

Oliver hushed him again, but pulled off his underwear and kneeled between Percival’s legs. He slicked his cock with lube and nudged the head at Percival's tight entrance. Percival yelped and grabbed Oliver’s shoulders again. Oliver took a strong hold of Percival’s thighs and pushed his cock roughly into Percival’s hole. 

“Fuck baby, good boy” Oliver moaned, gripping Percival's wrists tight. “You feel so good, baby boy, so good for daddy.”

Percival panted heavily, trying to move his hips up despite Oliver’s heavy weight on his thighs that kept his whole body still. “Fuck, daddy, you’re so big” Percival cried. 

Oliver growled and tugged hard on Percival’s cock, making the boy cry out again. “Language, boy” He snapped. 

“Ah, daddy I’m-” Percival yelped. “‘M sorry daddy! Please, more! I need your cock, daddy”

Oliver kissed him again, silencing his pleas. “Shh, baby, daddy’s gonna give you everything you need” He whispered, pulling out of Percival then thrusting back in hard. “God, baby, you’re so tight. Can you take it, baby? Is your little hole too tight for daddy’s big cock?”

“I-I can take it, daddy. I’m so full, I love your big cock” Percival gasped. “Daddy- dada, please!” He almost stopped his movements after accidentally letting ‘dada’ slip, and tried to hide his face, but Oliver was having none of it, and thrusted into Percival again. 

“Aw, you want your dada, baby?” Oliver purred. “I know you do Percy, it’s ok. Let dada take care of you.”

Oliver took hold of Percival’s cock again, stroking rapidly and bringing the boy right to the edge but didn’t let him come, not that he could with the ring clipped around him. Percival whined and dug his fingernails into Oliver’s back, scratching down the dark skin. Oliver chuckled and fucked Percival harder, pulling all the way out and slamming back in, hitting Percival’s prostate and making the boy scream and break the skin on Oliver’s back. 

“Daddy,  _ please,  _ let me come, daddy, it hurts” Percival begged. “Please daddy, I need to come!” 

“Shh, baby, just a minute and you can come” Oliver murmured, nibbling Percival’s lip. He fucked into Percival a few more times, hitting his prostate over and over again leaving the boy sobbing with tears flowing down his cheeks. “Just a little more, baby, you’re being so good for me.” Percival sobbed again and his poor cock was flushed purple against his stomach. Oliver cooed at his boy’s desperation, and decided to take mercy. “Ok, daddy’s gonna take your cock ring off. I want you to come for me baby, no touching.”

Percival whimpered in relief as Oliver vanished the cock ring, and he came almost instantly. His cock spurted over his stomach and onto his own face, long and hard. “Ah, ah, daddy! Daddy, so good…” Percy gasped. 

He kept spilling onto himself, and Oliver groaned as he also came inside Percival, filling his ass with warm cum. “Fuck, Percy, baby! Ah, that’s my boy. Such a tight arse for your daddy” Oliver groaned, thrusting shallowly as he rode out his orgasm. “Good boy.”

“Daddy” Percival panted, more tears spilling over. “Daddy, was I good?” He asked desperately, his eyes wide and  _ almost  _ innocent (but definitely not quite). 

“Oh, baby boy, you did so amazing” Oliver moaned, still inside Percival. “Do you want your plug for daddy’s cum?”

“Mhmm, please daddy” Percival sighed. “Wanna be full of you, dada.”

“That’s my boy” Oliver murmured, and summoned Percival’s butt plug from the bedside table they hid all their toys in. “Alright baby, hang on.” He slowly pulled out of Percival, fingering him carefully to keep his cum inside. He slid the plug in, ignoring Percival’s high-pitched whine. “That feel good, Percy?”

“So good” Percival mumbled. “Daddy, ‘m sleepy.”

“Aw, sweetheart” Oliver cooed, kneeling over Percival and stroking his sweaty, tear-streaked face. “Daddy’s gonna give you a little bit of aftercare and get you off to sleep, ok?” 

Oliver didn’t wait for a response and summoned a damp flannel. He gently wiped Percival’s cum off his chest and face, kissing him as he went. He could have easily cleaned Percival instantly with a spell, but the routine of wiping Percival down worked splendidly to ensure Percival didn’t subdrop. Oliver finished up, and vanished the rag again, and lay down next to Percival. Percival nuzzled into him instantly, clinging tightly to his daddy. 

“Love you, daddy” He yawned. 

“I love you too, baby boy. You can sleep now, daddy’s here” Oliver murmured, pulling the blankets over Percival and kissing his head. “You did so well, baby.”

Percival closed his eyes and buried his head under Oliver’s chin, already starting to drift asleep. 


End file.
